Broken and Mended Hearts
by Fierce1
Summary: Aragorn tells Arwen that it was a dream, but was it? Aragorn's POV and its based on some movie scenes. Please review!
1. The Hardest Words A Man Can Say To Her

A/N None of these characters r mine. But they will be...someday...mwawhahaha!!  
  
I woke to the light of the fiery sunrise over Imladris. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared lovingly at the figure that lay next to me. Her arm was wrapped around my bare torso and her ocean blue eyes were closed beneath pale eyelids and dark eyelashes. A shadow of a soft smile played on her full luscious lips as she slept.  
  
I just sat on the bed and stared in awe and wonder at her, never wanting to leave her side. But it came to me that I would have to leave her today. The fellowship was leaving for Mordor this morning, and I knew not how long I would be gone.  
  
I sighed and stroked her soft onyx hair, then kissed her lips. She stirred, but did not wake. I got up and dressed myself quietly, then went down to my mother's grave. Dead leaves and twigs were on top of her coffin and I cleaned them off. They were dampened by the morning dew and her grave seemed to be neglected and forgotten. I knelt down by her grave and stared up at the stone figure that resembled my mother.  
  
"Anirne hene beriad i chen lîn. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." *She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Imladris that you would be safe.*  
  
I automatically recognized the deep voice of Elrond and I didn't tear my eyes away from my mother's statue. I glided a hand over the cheek of her statue, feeling the cold smooth stone on the back of my hand. Elrond continued to speak to me, though I did not look at him.  
  
"In her heart your mother knew that you would be hunted all your life. That you would never escape your fate. The skill of the elves can reforge the sword of kings. Only you have the power to wield it."  
  
I cast my eyes downward towards the ground and answered coldy, "I do not want that power, I have never wanted it."  
  
"You are the last of that bloodline there is no other!" Elrond replied.  
  
I stood up and walked over to him. "My Lord Elrond, I do not wish to be King of the White City. You must understand that."  
  
Elrond nodded disappointingly. "That is your choice Aragorn. If you choose to live in exile from your kingdom, so be it."  
  
I kept my eyes on the ground, feeling Elrond's stare upon me.  
  
"I also wish to speak with you about my daughter, Aragorn."  
  
I looked up at my foster father and I could sense that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Elrond sighed and began to speak.  
  
"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go, let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There, it will be evergreen."  
  
I was shocked at the words that came from him, but I sensed that they were coming. He did not want Arwen, his only daughter, to fall victim to mortality. I did not want her to die also, but she loved me more than anything and I felt the same way.  
  
"But nevermore than a memory," I murmured.  
  
Elrond gave me an icy stare. "I will not leave my daughter here to die."  
  
I began to get angry, my insides filling with rage. "She stays because she still has hope!" I retorted, my voice slightly raised.  
  
"She stays for you, she belongs with her people!" Elrond shot back. I stared at him for a moment, then walked away. I could not handle the thought of leaving her forever. She was my love, my Tinuviel, my evening star. But I did not want her to die for me. I wanted her to be immortal, to live in Valinor with eternal happiness.  
  
I pondered the thought of her leaving me for a long time as the sun began to rise over Imladris. My mind was made up and I would tell Arwen to go to Valinor with her kin. It would not be an easy thing for me to tell her, but I wanted to save her from the pain the mortality I had would eventually bring upon her.  
  
I walked down the stairs of the palace to join Frodo and the others. I hoisted my quiver of arrows onto my back and I heard a voice behind me.  
  
Nach gwannatha sin? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened? *Is this how you would take your leave? To slip away at first light unnoticed?*  
  
I froze as I recognized Arwen's silky voice. I turned around. This was it, I thought. I'm going to tell her that we cannot be. And as I thought this, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
A/N Well, what do u think?? I'm going to add some more chappies about when he tells her and what happens after. But I will only post them if I get enough REVIEWS!! *Hint hint* 


	2. I Will Give Up Everything For You

A/N Hello all!! Here's the new chappie!! It gets better, I promise!! So please leave reviews cuz they make me feel loved! Thanx and enjoy!!!  
  
Note: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or n e of its characters  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
Future-angel: Lol calm down!! Here's the next chappie, hope u enjoy!!  
  
Queen Arwen: Yes, bare torsos r nice, aren't they?? Lol, hope u like this chappie!!  
  
Catmint: Yes, our poor Aragorn (. Did u realize that in the scene when Elrond was talking 2 him that he had tears in his eyes??!! It was so sad (yet extremely sexy hehe)  
  
Aniron Undomiel: Thanx 4 the website!! Ill check it out!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I turned around to face her and she looked sad for me to go, yet happy because she saw me one last time before my journey. The look on her face made her look so beautiful in the dawn that I felt a weakness creep up my legs.  
  
"Ú-ethelithon," *I will not be coming back* I told her flatly, then began to walk away, praying to the Valar that she would not follow. But she did.  
  
"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach," *You underestimate your skill in battle, you will come back.* she replied, an eagerness in her voice. She sounded frightened and it took all of my strength to resist it.  
  
"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor," *It is not in death of battle that I speak of* I replied, then quickened my pace, hoping she would leave me.  
  
"O man pedich?" *What do you speak of?* She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. I did my best to avoid by looking down at the ground, but when I finally looked up, my insides immediately melted. She was so beautiful, how could I break it off with her? Her black hair swayed with the wind and her crystal blue eyes were filled with confusion. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth,".= *You have a chance for another life, away from war, grief, despair* I said quietly to her.  
  
The look on her face was unbearable. Her eyes filled with tears and she just looked at me with disbelief embedded on her face. "I...I don't believe you," she stammered.  
  
An immediate wave of guilt flooded my entire body as I took her hand in mine and opened my other. "This belongs to you," I said.  
  
She looked down at the Evenstar pendant that I held in my palm and a sad smile formed on her face. "It was a gift," she whispered. "Keep it."  
  
She closed my hand and it lingered on mine, then she let it drop. "Our last night together meant nothing to you??" My thoughts drifted back to last night, the most wonderful night of our lives. The night we made love for the first time.  
  
"Arwen it meant the world to me. But when I woke up this morning, I realized that I love you so much that I want what's best for you. I am not that. Go to Valinor and be with your people." I began to walk away, but she followed.  
  
"I will do no such thing Aragorn. My doom was set the moment I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, why can't you understand that??!!" she shot back at me. The tone in her voice was sadness and hurt, and their was nothing I wanted more than to hold her in my arms, kiss her, and tell her everything was alright. But she belonged with her family, not me.  
  
"Please Arwen, you are making this very hard for the both of us," I said.  
  
"Do you still love me Aragorn," Arwen asked timidly.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. My body tensed as I heard her say this. I turned around to face her. "Arwen, I love you more than anything in this whole world. You are the most beautiful creature the Valar has ever created. But...we cannot be. It was a dream Arwen, nothing more."  
  
She stared back at me, tears spilling from her beautiful blue eyes. She used those eyes to stare back into mine, piercing the very depths of my soul.  
  
"Aragorn!!" Legolas shouted from where the fellowship was. "We need to hurry! The road to Mordor is long and we must get going!!"  
  
I sighed and looked back up at Arwen. "I must leave My Lady," I said quietly. I bowed my head out of respect to her and began to leave. She grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes as I heard her speak.  
  
"Just remember Aragorn, I was willing to give up everything to be with you. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone."  
  
A few minutes later, Elrond gave us his blessings. The fellowships gaze was towards him, but mine was towards Arwen. I tried to give her a comforting smile, but she just stared at me, her eyes filled with tears that did not fall. The fellowship began to file out of the Rivendell entrance and I was the last to leave. Before I left, I turned my head and looked at Arwen. The tears still did not fall from her eyes.  
  
I bowed my head towards her and left. I didn't look back, but I felt so horrible, like my heart had been torn out of my chest and that I had hurt her more deeply than I would ever know. I knew she still loved me, and I still loved her, but what I did was the best thing for her. Or was it??  
  
A/N Welllllll??? Took me like 4ever 2 write this, so please please please review!!!! Next chappie will b up once I get some more reviews, I promise!!!! 


	3. A Dream That Was Reality

A/N Ok ok fine I admit it!! I don't own Lord of the Rings or Middle Earth or n e thing!! So leave me alone about it all!!! *Runs off crying*  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
viviana: Thanx so much 4 ur review!! This story takes a pretty amazing turn so I will continue!!  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen: Lol, yea I do need some reviews!! It took me hours 2 think of this plot and how to merge the movie scenes. Keep on checkin in on this and Im sure u will enjoy the rest of the story!!  
  
Queen Arwen: Lol!! Sry I didn't put n e bare torsos in it ( please 4give me!! And don't worry, Ill keep on writin as long as u guys keep on reviewin!!  
  
Catmint: I know what u mean!! I just wanted 2 grab Aragorn and hug him during this scene in the movie!!  
  
Future-angel: Aww im glad u loved it!! And ill update 4 every1, don't want 2 make the reviewers jealous of u u know!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It has been nearly eight months since I last saw my beautiful Evenstar. I long to see her beautiful crystal blue eyes again, her tender soft lips that gave those mesmerizing kisses to me. But she is far away and all I can wonder is, if she is thinking of me too.  
  
Gimli, Legolas and I were traveling with the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep with their King, Theoden and his niece Eowyn.  
  
One evening when we were setting up camp, I was sitting against a small grass hill smoking my pipe and thinking about Arwen and our last night together, the most memorable and passionate night of our lives. I could never forget that night, no matter how hard I tried.  
  
Hours flew by like minutes as I thought of her and before I knew it, stars littered the sky like diamonds spilled over black velvet cloth. I covered myself with my cloak, gazing up at the stars and thinking of her, and wondering what she was doing right at this moment. Exhaustion consumed me and while I was in my slumber, her voice echoed in my ears.  
  
"Go to sleep..."  
  
"I am asleep," I responded. I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer with Theoden and his people, but back in Rivendell with her standing over me in my bed. She looked wonderful as always. Her dress was a beautiful blue and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"This is a dream," I murmured, staring up at her.  
  
She merely smiled. "Then it is a good dream." She knelt down and kissed my lips and I recognized her kiss. It felt so real, even though I only knew this was a dream.  
  
I gently touched her face and she smiled and stroked the side of mine.  
  
"Sleep," she murmured. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of her hands against my face. I felt her get up and she gently let go of my hand. I opened my eyes and saw her staring out over Rivendell.  
  
"Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha," *You told me once, that this day would come* I said quietly. I was speaking about my future, whether to become King of Gondor or live in exile.  
  
She turned her head at hearing my voice. "Ú i vethed...nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn," This is not the end...it is the beginning. *You must go with Frodo, That is your path.*  
  
I stood up and walked over to her, putting my arm around her slender waist. I pulled her close to me, her body felt just right against mine. Her forehead touched the side of my head and I looked out over Rivendell, the land that I had known as home ever since I could remember.  
  
"Dolen i vâd o nin," *My path is hidden from me,* I whispered. Arwen lifted her head up and she looked concerned.  
  
"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach," *It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falther now,* she replied.  
  
She was right. I know what I must do. It was just, I was afraid to do it. ((A/N Sry Frodo, but I stole ur line!!))  
  
"Arwen..." I began, but she put her fingertips over my mouth.  
  
"Ae ú-esteliach nad...estelio han. Estelio amen." *If you trust nothing else...trust this. Trust us.*  
  
As her voice uttered those words, she put her hand from my mouth to the Evenstar pendant that she had given me, as a symbol of her heart.  
  
I took that hand and held it in mine, keeping it on the pendant. I gazed into her eyes and she looked into mine and we shared a wonderful kiss. When we stopped, I held her face gently in my hands and began to kiss her again, our kisses becoming more deep and passionate with everyone we gave. She slowly began to fade from my arms and I heard a voice calling my name. It wasn't Arwen, it was a male.  
  
I felt myself being shaken and I opened my eyes to find that I was with Theoden's people, once again, traveling to Helm's Deep. Legolas was the one who was shaking me awake.  
  
"Come on Aragorn. We need to start traveling soon," he said.  
  
I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Why didn't you just let me sleep, I would have caught up with you later," I grumbled sleepily.  
  
Legolas smiled. "You were dreaming of her, weren't you Aragorn?" the elf asked, the tone in his voice signaling that he already knew the answer.  
  
I blinked a few times and he came into focus. "Yes Legolas. I was," I answered.  
  
He knelt down beside me and looked me straight in the eye. "She loves you with all of her heart Aragorn."  
  
"I know that, and I feel the same way about her," I replied to him.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I understand Aragorn. But I have a feeling that you two will be together again." He had a mysterious grin on his face as he stood up and walked away.  
  
I sighed and prepared my things for travel. While I was doing this, I pondered what Legolas had said. Maybe it wasn't a dream. It felt so real, that she was actually trying to tell me that she wasn't going to go to the Grey Havens. I finally came to the conclusion that there could be a small chance of her still being in Middle Earth. That she was still in Rivendell, waiting for this war to end so we could start our life together.  
  
A/N Wellllll?? What do u all think??!! I worked really hard on this chappie (writers block sux majorly!!) so please leave me some nice reviews!! 


	4. Message from A Dying Star

A/N Alright I think u guyz get the pic. I do not own Lord of the Rings!!  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
viviana: Thanx!! Keep on reading, cuz the best chappie will b the 5th one, I promise u all that!!  
  
future-angel: Aww, that makes me happy cuz ur so dedicated!! Thanx 4 ur review, I hope they keep on coming!!!!  
  
Catmint: Yes yes, Eowyn was quite annoying in TTT, but she totally kicked ass in ROTK!! Come on, u gotta admit it!! Thanx 4 ur review!  
  
Queen Arwen: U don't have a permanent case of writer's block!! Ur latest story brought me 2 tears, it was sooo cute!! Thanx 4 ur review and I hope 2 c more!!  
  
Taraisilwen: So glad u love the story!! Hehe, one of my chappies was lovely!! I love that word now!! Im gonna use it every chance I get, mwahaha!!  
  
I saw her in Imladris. Her face was a ghastly white and her hands were cold as death. A tear fell from her eye and she spoke softly.  
  
"I wish...I could have seen him...one last time..." she uttered.  
  
Her eyes closed slowly and tears formed in my eyes. "Arwen, I'm right here I will not leave you meleth nin!!" I cried. I held the evenstar pendant that she gave to me my last night in Rivendell. It slipped from my hands and fell to the floor, shattering into a million crystalline pieces.  
  
I jolted awake in a cold sweat, my daggar in my hand and ready to kill. My breathing was heavy and then I realized it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that would never come true...  
  
"My Lord Aragorn..."  
  
I heard a man's voice call me from within my tent. The Rohirrim, Legolas, Gimli and I were all camped out, waiting for the battle at Pelannor Fields. I turned to see who it was and it was a male soldier.  
  
"King Theoden wishes to have a word," the young soldier said.  
  
I got out of bed still in my nightclothes and made my way to Theoden's tent. I pulled open the flap and saw him talking to a figure covered in a black cloak, the hood over its head. Theoden saw me and nodded his head in greeting to me.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk," he said solemly. I could sense that this wasn't going to be pleasant. I did not know who the figure in black was, but it stood up and took off it's hood, and I saw that it was Lord Elrond, my adoptive father.  
  
I bowed my head in respect. "My Lord Elrond," I greeted him.  
  
Sorrow was in his eyes as he spoke to me. "I come on behalf of one I love," he responded sadly.  
  
I lifted my head and stared at him with concerned eyes. I knew he was talking about Arwen. Then he said those words that made my nightmare real:  
  
"Arwen is dying."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I gripped the edge of a table to keep my knees from collapsing. No, I thought. It couldn't be. Tears formed in my eyes and I struggled to keep them from falling onto the ground. I shook my head.  
  
"What is she dying from??" I managed to stammer out, my voice shaking with sobs choking my throat.  
  
Elrond also had tears in his eyes as he spoke to me. "Sauron's powers have begun to slowly take her strength. The light of the evenstar is failing. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The end has come Aragorn. She will not last long."  
  
His last words broke upon me like water on rock. She will not last long...that did it for me. I fell to my knees, my face in my hands, sobbing like I had never sobbed before. All the memories we shared together. I pictured her face in my mind. Us laughing, smiling, crying together. Us sneaking around Rivendell, trying to keep our feelings for each other a secret from her father, the night that we pledged our love for each other atop Cerin Amroth and the most wonderful night of our lives, where we made love passionately under the stars that shown through her bedroom window.  
  
And then I thought of the last words I said to her. I remembered it very clearly, I sounded so cold and emotionless. I did not want those words to be the last words that she would hear from my lips. I did not want my last vision of her to be when I left for Mordor, the sadness and tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
I felt Elrond place a hand upon my shoulder and draw me into his embrace, in a father-son fashion.  
  
"I regret those words I said to you at your mother's grave," he began, his voice also shaking. "But now I see that she truly loved you, and that you loved her with all of your heart. When I told you those things, it was only to protect Arwen from the fate of men. I just wanted what was best for her. But now I see what is best for her. You are Aragorn. You are what is keeping Arwen alive. In her feverish deliriums, she calls for you. But I have no heart to tell her that you are not in Rivendell to see her."  
  
"I will go back to see her then," I responded, my sobbing now calmed, but the tears still flowed and fell from my eyes.  
  
"No Aragorn," Elrond said. "You need to stay here and fight for her. She asked me to give you this."  
  
He got up and grabbed a sword still in its sheath. He crouched down and held it out to me.  
  
"Anduril, Flame of the West. Reforged from the shards of Narsil," he said. "Arwen would have given this to you if she wasn't sick, so she asked me to. She also asked a special favor of the elves who reforged the sword. If you look on the blade, you will see what it is."  
  
I unsheathed the blade and studied it carefully. What I saw on it made me want to cry out again.  
  
I saw what Arwen asked of the elves. On the side of the blades, in elvish script, were the words "meleth nin" tattooed on it. I smiled sadly and traced the letters.  
  
Elrond smiled, tears running down his face. "Put the ranger aside Estel, become who you were born to be!"  
  
Our conversation continued long that night, ending with me going into the Paths of the Dead with Legolas and Gimli. I somehow persuaded the King of the Dead to let his army fight with us at Pelannor Fields. We won the battle, but lost King Theoden in the midst of it. All the time I was fighting, Arwen was in my thoughts and all I could think about was her dying in Imladris. But that all changed at Pelannor Fields, when the Witch King circled above me. He gave me a vision about Arwen. It was her body, lying pale and lifeless on her bed. Elrond was crying over her body, holding her hand in his. And I knew, with that vision, that she was dead.  
  
A/N AHHH!! I know crappy chappie (ohhh, rhymes...amusing...) but I couldn't think of n e thing else 2 write!! Please don't flame and I promise that the next chappie will b good!! I got my own twisted ending in and u will love it. If u don't please don't flame me!! If u don't like my stories, don't review 2 them!! Luv 2 u all!!!!! 


	5. An Unforgettable Coronation

A/N: Do I own Lord of the Rings?? Nope. W8... double checks nope, still don't own it!!  
  
Sorry if I took 2 long 2 update, have been SUPER busy lately!!! Please 4give me cuz I love u all!!!!  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
moonbeams-stardust: Yea they story is a little bittersweet, but it gets less bitter and more sweet towards the end. Hope u like it!!!  
  
Queen Arwen: Lol yes, it is nice 2 get inside the head of a guy, cuz u never know what they think of (besides sex & naked ladies!!). I thought the chapter was crappy cuz I wrote it in less than 10 minutes. This chapter will b much more happier, I promise!!  
  
viviana: Sry, don't beg!! The new chapter's already up, and its going 2 b better than ever!!  
  
Taraisilwen: I h8 it when ur confused, cuz its confusing!! U shouldn't like 2 c Aragorn suffer, its not nice 2 c hot guyz suffer!!!  
  
future-angel: So glad u liked the chapter, this one is even better!!  
  
Aniron-Undomiel: Thanx!! I'll check it out!!  
  
BebegurlPR: I'll try not 2 leave u all hanging!! I'm grounded from the computer 4 a while so I might not update 4 a while, but don't worry, I'll try and sneak on as much as I can!!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
It was over. Finally over. Sauron had been destroyed and the fellowship had reunited in Minas Tirith. Every man and child in Gondor were celebrating happily and every woman wept for joy for the Earth was rid of evil forever. Every single person was happy. Every single person except for one. Me.  
  
It was a few days after Sauron's defeat, and I should have been celebrating, but I wasn't. All I could think about was Arwen, and the vision that I had at Pellanor. I stayed locked up in my room, just holding the evenstar pendant she had given to me and staring at it. I had cried until I could cry no more. No tears would fall from my eyes nor no sobs escape my throat.  
  
I couldn't live like this...  
  
I had chosen to become King of Gondor, and it was the day of my ceremony. I felt awkward in the ceremonial King outfit that I had to wear. Ranger's clothing would have been more comfortable, but I guess I would have to just get used to it.  
  
I knelt down on the stone steps of the palace as Gandalf placed the heavy crown upon my head. It would take a while to get used to being a King of my own country. I stood up and turned around and everyone started to clap. I held up my hands and smiled.  
  
"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."  
  
More clapping erupted and I softly sang the song that my forefather Elendil sang when he first came to Middle Earth.  
  
"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar- metta."  
  
The crowd was silenced as I walked through them, smiling at them as I went. I saw Eowyn, Eomer and Faramir bowing to me and I nodded my head in thanks to them.  
  
I came to a group of elves at the end. Legolas was in front of them and he approached me and I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Hannon le," I told him.  
  
He just smiled slyly and stepped back. I saw Elrond standing behind him and he also had the same smile on his face. An elf holding a banner was next to him and I did not see the person's face, until she revealed it. And I saw that it was her...  
  
My Evenstar had come back to me.  
  
She was clad in a light green dress and a beautiful silver headdress. She smiled at me with love and affection, and hesitantly stepped forward towards me. I just stared at her with disbelief and love. How could it be? The vision told me that she was dead, but she wasn't. She was right here, in front of me.  
  
Finally, we were face to face and she handed me the banner, which I took, studied for a minute and handed it to a woman in the crowd for her to hold on to. Arwen bowed her head and I placed my finger underneath her chin and tilted it up. Her eyes met mine, and they were glistening with tears.  
  
I felt my eyes fill with tears also as my mouth crashed onto hers in a deep and passionate kiss. She let out a small yelp of surprise, but returned it and I spun her around, safely locked in my embrace. I gently set her down and she stroked the side of my face, wiping my tears of joy away. I had never felt so happy. Here I was, King of my own country, and she had come to be my queen. We would spend the rest of our lives together in our city.  
  
"I love you Estel. My King," Arwen whispered.  
  
I smiled. "And I love you too, my Evening Star."  
  
She smiled and stepped back, turning to an elf with a small bundle in her hands. Arwen took the bundle and held it gently as if it would break if she loosened her grip. Tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her face.  
  
"Do you remember our last night together Estel?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Of course I do," I smiled. "It was the most wonderful night of my life."  
  
She smiled and stepped towards me and showed me the bundle. She pulled back part of the blanket and I saw a tiny baby's face, sleeping. The baby stirred and it opened her eyes and I gasped. Her eyes...they were the same exact color as mine.  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes again and I looked up at Arwen in disbelief. She just smiled. "Aragorn, welcome your two month old daughter, Gilraen." ((A/N I know that Eldarion was their first born, but w/e.))  
  
A tear slipped from my eye at the sound of my mother's name being passed onto my daughter. Gilraen let out a soft coo and stared at me with curiosity. Her hair was as dark as her mothers and her skin was as fair as hers too. She had her lips and nose, but she definitely had my eyes, the same green blue color.  
  
I gently took her from her mother's embrace, which caused her to cry out in surprise, but soon settled as she was nestled in my arms. The crowd let out a thunderous applause, which did not frighten her at all. I smiled and as soon as the applause faded away, I made an announcement.  
  
"Citizens of Gondor, please welcome your new princess, Gilraen." More applause came and I looked down at the tiny figure in my arms who was tugging at my chainmail. She looked up at me and smiled and cooed. I grinned and kissed her forehead and looked up at her mother, who was smiling, tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
That night, after the ceremonies, I got to tuck Gilraen into her crib. I set her down gently as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared up at me.  
  
"She's truly a wonder, isn't she??"  
  
I turned around and saw Arwen standing in the doorway. She smiled softly and I nodded.  
  
"She is," I answered. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, aside from yourself of course."  
  
Arwen smiled and came next to me and softly kissed my lips, then looked down at Gilraen, who was fast asleep, her tiny thumb in her mouth. I held Arwen in my arms and she held me back. We had only been gone a year, but it felt like an eternity. I was so glad to hold her in my arms again, to feel the familiar sensation of her kiss on my lips, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. And she was right here. And she would stay with me until the day I died.  
  
Arwen smiled and kissed me again. "Are you coming to bed?"  
  
I smiled. "In a minute."  
  
She smiled and leaned over and kissed Gilraen's forehead, then walked out of the room into our bedroom, which was right across the hallway from Gilraen's nursery. I kissed Gilraen's forehead and walked out. Never had I seen such an amazing sight as my little Gilraen. She was so beautiful in so many ways, she was indescribable. And I could not wait to watch her grow up.  
  
Sleep well Gilraen...  
  
A/N Ok ok ok I know they did not have a baby during the War of the Ring, but the war only lasted a year so it would have been possible. Please give me some good (no flamers!!) reviews and I will give you a sad epilogue that you will never forget!!! 


	6. No More Broken Promises: An Epilogue

A/N- Well, here it is!! The sad epilogue. It's sad 4 me cuz it's the last chappie!! Wipes away tear I hope u like it and leave very nice reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!!!  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
Ciel-Undomiel: Of course I don't blame u 4 rambling dear!!! I do blame it on that damned sugar!! Well, here's ur sad epilogue, I hope you like it!!  
  
Luthea: Yes, I did write no tears would fall from his ears (but it's kinda true cuz they don't fall out ur ears!!). N e how, I went right in and fixed it!! I hope u like this chappie!!!  
  
viviana: Don't worry, the epilogue won't be that sad!! It will b more of a bitter sweetness.  
  
ArwenElfstone: I'm so glad u liked it!! I'm afraid I made Aragorn a bit mushy tho, but I tried to show the sensitive side of the toughest (and hottest) warrior in all of Middle Earth!! Hope u like the epilogue!!  
  
IridescentFlight: I'm glad u liked my story!! I was debating about the whole Gilraen thing, cuz I thought it would get me flamed, but it didn't and I was happy!! I hope u like the epilogue!!  
  
Taraisilwen: I'm glad that Gilraen surprised u, it was the whole point of that chappie, to make u go HUH??!! Lol, I hope u like the bittersweet epilogue (note: it's not that sad!!)  
  
future-angel: Lol I hope u don't get chased down by angry reviewers, that would b one less reviewer I have 4 this story!! Cries I hope u like this chappie, and don't 4get 2 leave a nice review!!  
  
After sixty years (A/N I'm pretty sure it was sixty, correct me if I'm wrong!!) of dwelling in Gondor, with my beautiful queen and our children by my side, it has finally come to my time to diminish into the halls of Mandos.  
  
The time we had spent together was short, but it was the most wonderful time of my life. Arwen and I were married Midsummer's Eve and she gave us seven more beautiful children during our marriage. It was a beautiful life, but now I must leave it all behind.  
  
As I lay on my deathbed, my daughters and son come up to visit me. One by one they came and went, as I bade them good-bye and told them that I would see them again. Tears fell from their eyes and it broke my heart to see them so sad.  
  
I had given Eldarion, my son, the crown of Gondor, and he was now King. He smiled weakly at me as he took it, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"I will not let you down Ada. I will make you proud," he said quietly as a tear fell from his eye. I smiled, I knew he would not let me down, he would make a great King.  
  
After he left, Arwen came in to see me. I smiled, her radiance had lit up the room as it did when we first met. Arwen smiled back, but it was a sad smile. She sat beside me and took my hand in hers, gently kissing my fingertips. I smiled and warmth filled my body at her gentle touch. She looked up and I saw that her cheeks were drenched with tears.  
  
"How could the Valar call this a gift??" she murmured in a trembling voice.  
  
"I know not, meleth nin."  
  
Her head hung and I could not see her face. I reached out a hand and tilted up her chin so I could see her. I smiled softly and took her hand in mine.  
  
"I promise meletha, I promise that we will see each other again," I said, meaning every word of it.  
  
"I know, I know," she whispered, her voice shaking violently. "But how will I go on without you?! You are my everything, my soul mate, my one true love. I can't live without you."  
  
She was near sobbing, and every sob that escaped her throat was like a knife stabbing my heart over and over again, filling it with tremendous pain.  
  
"Shhh," I tried to calm her. "It will be alright Arwen. I promise you that, and you know that I have never broken any promise that I made to you."  
  
She sniffed and stared at me. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, and you are doing just that," she replied quietly.  
  
"But only for a little while," I said, stroking her hair soothingly. "You will see me again, and death will never shadow us again."  
  
She smiled. "If I had a choice, I would go with you right now."  
  
I smiled also. "But you must stay here and help our son during the beginning of his term as King."  
  
"It seemed like yesterday that he was a small child, running around the palace and making the servants pull their hair out in frustration," Arwen said, a slight laugh escaping her throat. But that laugh did not stop the tears from falling from her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Arwen, why do you cry for me??" I asked.  
  
"Because I fear I am losing you. That I will never feel your lips upon mine again, that I will never hold your hand, that I will never make love to you ever again," she said, sadness returning to her face.  
  
"I promise Arwen, that this will not be the last time that I will hold your hand or kiss you. I promise Arwen, I promise I will hold you again." Tears flooded my eyes as I said those words, and I felt death grab my soul. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it.  
  
"Farewell for now, my evening star. Amin...mella...lle..." I forced out the last three elvish words and my eyes fell shut. I heard Arwen crying my name, Estel, but the cries were getting fainter. All was black and then images appeared in my mind.  
  
I saw flashes of my life on Middle Earth, I saw my childhood, my teen years, and finally the greatest moment of my life, the day I met Arwen. Flashes of the memories we made together came into my mind.  
  
I saw the first time we met, the laughs we shared, the tears, us taking walks in Imladris, our first kiss, and our first time making love. Then I saw flashbacks of the war coming to me, and how we defeated Sauron at the Black Gates.  
  
I then saw Arwen and I reunited, the first time I saw my daughter, Gilraen, our wedding day, our wedding night, when my son and daughters were born and the wonderful times we shared with them. I could no longer hear Arwen crying my name, but after the images had gone, I saw Arwen, her face was buried in my chest, she was sobbing into my lifeless body.  
  
I heard her begging for me to wait for her in Mandos, and I suddenly felt like I was being pulled back. Before I knew it, I was at the gates of Mandos. I was returned to my youthful appearance, and I was reunited with my mother and my real father, Arathorn. I smiled and laughed and cried at the reunion.  
  
Death was just like Gandalf said, every day is as long as a life age. Before I knew it, Arwen was at the gates, and we were reunited, together forever and always.  
  
I guess it was true what they say about death, that your whole life flashes before your eyes, that you remember the good times and the bad that you've had with your loved ones. And you suddenly realize that a life without them was no life at all.  
  
But now I am here to stay and dwell in Mandos, with my soul mate, Arwen Undomiel, my Evening Star. I am forever grateful for the sacrifice that she had made for me, to die with me and spend all eternity with me.  
  
I had promised to her that I would never leave her, and I never will. Not even Illuvatar himself could separate us, our love is too strong. The bodies of men may not be immortal, but their love for their soul mate is.  
  
But the worst is over, and we can rejoice and be happy, for no war can separate us. I thank Illuvatar every day for my wife and children. I know not what I would do without them. But I thank him mostly for Arwen, the most beautiful creature to grace Middle Earth ever since her ancestor Luthien.  
  
Every day I say to her, "Arwen Undomiel, I love you with all my heart." And I mean it, every single word.  
  
A/N Ahh!!! That's it!! I know I could have done sooooo much better on this epilogue, but I hope it brought tears to your eyes (it did to me!!). I know I didn't follow the book, sorry if that disappointed you, but I did the death scene how I pictured it!! Please leave some nice reviews and tell me what you think, no flamers please!!! Love to you all!!!!!! 


End file.
